


Change

by aptar24



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Injury, Kayfabe Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:31:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16265216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aptar24/pseuds/aptar24
Summary: After being severely injured by Bobby Lashley, Kevin Owens was forced to take some time off in the hospital and an unexpected visitor visits him and stays with him for the rest of the day.





	Change

**Author's Note:**

> Since the news of Kevin being gone for a while for a legitimate injury on his knee, I knew a lot of people would miss him... IM ONE OF THOSE PEOPLE. And to think that the news said he'll be gone for about 4 to 8 months. Well...
> 
> And I thought, "Why not make a short fic to somehow make those months a little bit shorter?"
> 
> So I did.
> 
> Btw, I have no idea what is it like to have gone knee surgery, so yeah. But I did some research, so there's that.
> 
>  
> 
> _I also had to avoid clicking "knee surgery videos."_

Kevin was on his hospital bed, sitting on it, mindlessly staring at the television in front of him hoping something would catch his attention.

_Something._

But nothing.

He let out a deep sigh. He can't get out of bed with his knee having just gone surgery a few hours ago. Right after that, he fell asleep and now, here he was, bored the hell out of his mind.

Later on, a nurse will probably bring in a walker for him to be able to walk around. He needed the exercise. Well, _they_ said he needed it or the recovery will take a lot longer than anticipated. Usually, when given the choice to do exercise or to do nothing at all, he often chooses the latter but if walking around like an old person with a walker or as _they_ would like to call it "exercise", if it meant being back in the ring sooner... Then so be it.

...

He couldn't wait to get his hands on Lashley.

His hands balled up to fists just thinking about the guy. He couldn't wait to get out of here and get his hands on the man. A powerbomb. That is what he's going to do when he faces him again. Doesn't matter if Lashley is a big guy, he _will_ slam him down to the mat with all his might. He's a man that delivers.

Just he wait.

...

Okay, but seriously, he was _bored out of his mind_. The TV still hasn't shown anything interesting after he thought all the things he could do to beat up Lashley.

"Why is it on the news anyways?" He asked himself. He didn't like the news channel. Well he does, he likes to listen to it but he's been avoiding _news_ as of late. He knew, at some point, someone is going to talk about how Lashley destroyed him. Glancing around the room, he searched for the remote but it was nowhere to be found. Out of his frustration, he asked himself again, "Where the hell is that thing?"

His eyes caught the prize and it was on the table way over to the other side of his room.

Not a problem at all.

Definitely not a problem. _At all_. If he could walk, that is.

Oh wait. He couldn't _walk_ without a _walker_.

 _Who the fuck put it all the way over there?!_ He thought to himself. Doesn't matter. It was time to get creative and get that remote over where he was at. Somehow.

If by creative, he meant throwing one of his pillows at it, then expecting the remote to come flying towards him magically, then he really did have a very _creative_ mind. Except it didn't happen, and all it did was nudging the remote a little bit and leaving him with one less pillow to lie his head on.

_Great._

The door swung open, and Kevin knew, finally, _finally_ a nurse arrived.

Except it wasn't. It was Seth.

"You're not a nurse." Kevin proclaimed.

Seth smirked as he came back with, "Sorry to ruin your little fantasy, Kevin." He was holding something behind him and he slowly walked toward Kevin's bed. What the hell was he carrying?

 _Oh hell no_. Seth was one of the last people in Earth Kevin wanted to see right now. He just lost a match to this man for the Intercontinental Championship a month ago.

"Nurse!" Kevin screamed, peeking out through the slowly closing door, seeing he caught the attention of some of the nurses walking through, "There's a lunatic in my room! Someone put a needle on him or something!"

The door closed after he saw one of the nurses shaking her head, brushing it off. "You're the one coming off as a lunatic, Kev." Seth told him, now beside him and sitting down on the chair next to his bed, revealing he was carrying a bouquet of flowers. Soon after, he was offering it to him.

Kevin couldn't help but laugh. Seth fucking Rollins brought him flowers. He continued to laugh his ass off while Seth still had his arm extended, offering the flowers. He then smirked and said mockingly, "Awww, you brought me flowers." He couldn't help but make puppy eyes as he said that.

"Just..." Seth closed his eyes, clearly holding himself back, "...accept the gesture, Owens."

"I will if you pass me that remote over there." Kevin said, pointing at the remote on the other side of the room from them. There was a hint of challenge in Kevin's eyes and Seth could see it.

Still, Seth stood up, Kevin's eyes fixed on him putting down the bouquet of flowers next to his bed and walked towards where the remote was, awkwardly avoiding to step on a comfy pillow that found itself on the floor. Too bad walking there meant walking in front of the TV. "Hey!" Kevin let out, startling and stopping Seth picking up the remote and causing him to look back at Kevin, like he did something wrong or offensive.

"Can't you see I'm watching the news?!" Kevin complained although he really wasn't paying attention to what the news were and the look on Seth's eyes were just screaming anger. Kevin was pushing Seth's patience.

Kevin loved it.

"Can't you see that..." Kevin stopped for a second to look at the TV, skimming through the headline, then looked back at Seth and continued, "...that canned foods' price just went up. _Oh no._ " Kevin was loving every single bit of this right now. He should get injured more often.

As much as Kevin was loving whatever was happening now, Seth didn't and he snapped and simultaneously threw the remote, which Kevin was able to catch, and proclaimed, "I'm out."

_What?_

He almost laughed again. Seth had it. _Oh well_. Faster than he anticipated but it couldn't be helped. Kevin was letting him walk out of his room. He doesn't need him. When did he ever needed the likes of Seth Rollins?

"Wait." Kevin couldn't believe he just said that. Seth was about to open the door when Kevin was able to stop him with his plea. Kevin didn't want to admit that _wait_ sounded like a plea. "Wait." He said again, looking at Seth, who was now looking at him, a bit surprised as well.

"Stay." Kevin said.

One of Seth's eyebrows went up, a little bit of a grin coming from him as well. _Oh how the tables have turned all of a sudden_.

"Say the magic word." Seth commanded, a little bit of teasing present in his voice, then waited.

No way in hell he will make Kevin say that. Why was he making Seth stay in the first place? He should be glad he's leaving, he's one of his worst rivals in the ring, Seth's skills _almost_ rivals his. In a look of defiance, proclaiming that he was someone better than him, Kevin stood his ground, _or sat on his bed really_ , he didn't say the _magic_ word and looked Seth in the eyes like he was ready to fight him even if his knee has just gone surgery.

Seth caught on the look, "Fine." He said, grabbing the doorknob and opening the door quickly.

" _Please_ " Kevin says, looking at Seth, clearly embarrassed he had to say that word. Seth stops and looks back at Kevin. He could see that Kevin wasn't being smug anymore, so he decided to stay, despite his better judgement to just leave the asshole that is Kevin Owens here without anyone to look after him other than the nurses. He closed the door.

"I just need someone." Kevin said in a low tone, but he was sure Seth could hear it.

Kevin _was_ alone at the moment. Sami was being treated in a hospital back in Canada. Chris, well, he betrayed Chris, while Elias didn't prove much to be a useful _best friend_. He couldn't help but be sorry for himself, begging one of his rivals to stay with him.

Seth went back and sat down on the chair from earlier. He was smiling at Kevin. At _him_.

Kevin couldn't help but look the other way. He was grouching, for sure, after all, Seth did make him beg for him to stay. But there was this heat on his face, he was sure it was embarassment, but it wasn't because he begged... He was sure of that.

And now Seth was just staring and smiling at him, like he was studying him like some sort of live specimen.

"Idiot." Kevin remarked, not knowing who he was addressing, him or Seth.

"C'mon, drop the act." Seth requested him.

Drop the act? _Drop the act?_

"What act?" Kevin said, now looking at Seth, some of Kevin's smugness back on his face.

Seth sighed in understanding, then started, "Look, I know you like to cause mischief and act all tough in front of everyone, but drop it. It's just the two of us right now."

Kevin was surprisingly silent, but in his eyes, there was resistance present in it. There was a stare off for a good ten seconds but Kevin was the first one to break it, adjusting himself so he could relax on the pillow he put on his back. Seth relaxed on his seat too.

"So, how are you?" Seth asked randomly.

Kevin looked at him. He wanted to be an asshole, especially to Rollins, but something in the back of his mind just pushed him to be civil at the moment. "I'm great. Knee's great. Knee surgery is great. _Walking around_ is great." He let that one slip. "Why are _you_ here?"

"I was in the area. So... Thought about visiting this one asshole I know." Seth answered.

"Should I be flattered?"

"Nope."

Well, deep inside, Kevin admitted he was flattered, the guy did bring him a bouquet of flowers. But he wasn't going to admit that to Seth.

"So how are things back in Raw?" Kevin asked.

"Well..." Seth started, his voice revealing that he was thinking how to answer the question, "...Lashley has quite filled your role... Pretty well... He's been causing trouble ever since your match."

Of course he does. After Lashley humiliated him in front of people, he proceeds to do what Kevin does best. _Very original_.

"I can't wait to get out of here..." Kevin admitted to Seth, "...and when I do, Lashley is gonna wish he never laid a finger on me or Sami..." Kevin said grimly, letting the end of the sentence hang in the air, letting Seth imagine what _will he do_ when he gets out.

"Look..." Seth started, the tone of his voice stating he was about to start a suggestion, "...I know you like stirring up trouble and cause mischief... But maybe you should leave that all behind."

Kevin has some sort of look of disbelief attached to his face, "What are you saying?" He asked, like he was asking for some confirmation. Seth was about to explain himself but was cut off when Kevin continued, "Are you saying Lashley is doing a better job at doing my thing? _My thing?_ " Kevin pointed a finger at himself.

Seth cut him off, if he didn't, he would have never heard the end of it, "What I'm saying is, when you do fight Lashley, you should beat him clean."

"Beat him clean? He cheats with that little man of his! The only way I can beat him if I give him a bit of his own medicine." Kevin argued.

"But you'll send a bigger message that way, Kev." Seth told him, amazingly calm.

Kevin didn't want to listen to Seth, looking away. He just wanted to get his revenge. That's how he did things, that's who he was, that's how he will ever be.

Seth continued, "Didn't you hear the crowd? They were cheering for you." That caught Kevin's attention, making him look at Seth, "They saw how you were giving your all to beating him. Didn't that feel good?"

It did feel good. It was a nice change for the usual boos that he got. It made him feel alive at the moment.

"But I still lost." Kevin stated.

"You were injured at the time... You still gave him a hard time while you were injured in the knee." Seth explained. It was a nice pity but Seth was right, even when Kevin had injury on his knee, Lashley had a difficult time beating him, "And now, you're here." Seth finished.

Kevin looked at him with curiosity, wondering what he meant by that last line, "What do you mean?" He asked.

"You're here with some time off..." Seth started to explain, "...with some time to think about who you want to be when you return."

Kevin raised a brow, kind of amused at what Seth was saying to him, but he was listening.

"When you beat Lashley, do you want to be the same old Kevin Owens, who betrays his best friends and causes a whole lot of trouble for all of us..." Seth paused, "...or do you want to be someone people can proudly cheer... someone that their comrade will be proud to be with?"

"Like you, Ambrose and Roman?" Kevin couldn't help himself with how Seth delivered the last line. Seth chuckled, clearly amused, before answering, "Ehh, more or less."

Before Kevin had the time to think about what Seth told him, _finally_ a nurse arrives, bringing with her the walker he was expecting long ago. "Good afternoon." The nurse greeted them both before she placed the walker beside Kevin and went on to check some stuff in the room.

"Afternoon." Both of them greeted back.

"Just think about it." Seth told him, standing up.

"You're leaving?" Kevin asked him, a little bit of disappointment present in his voice. "I do have other places to be." Seth answered, smirking at the thought that right now, Kevin was his only source of comfort and sense.

Kevin just looked at him, trying to hide his disappointment, as he made his way for the door, "Thanks for visiting, I guess." 

"Wait." There goes Kevin again, "When I do, _do that_ , know that I'll only be doing it for the cheers." Kevin lied, he knew he was lying, he barely gave a fuck for the cheers of the audience, and for some reason, Seth was able to read through the lie and chuckled.

Seth was opening the door to leave when he turned back to look at Kevin and said, "When you do decide... Keep the sarcasm and trash talk..."

Kevin raised his eyebrows.

"It's where the charm comes from." Seth admitted and left, closing the door behind him.

Choosing to ignore what Seth said last, he begrudgingly admitted that he had a point. Kevin has been causing a whole lot of trouble throughout the years, _it was fun_ , but now, Sami was in it too.

He loved that Sami joined him in his mischief, ever since his feud with Shane, they were big time troublemakers. But he wasn't aware of the path he led Sami to. What kind of a best friend was he? Eventually, Sami had betrayed him, _but that was all in the past now_.

So Seth had a point.

Kevin needed to be someone Sami can be openly proud of. Someone he himself can be proud of. Someone Sami can call his comrade, partner-

"Sir, it's time for your exercise." The nurse interrupted his train of thoughts.

"Hold on, I'm having a resolution here." Kevin stated.

When he does beat Lashley, it will be clean. After that, he won't be the same old troublemaker, although a little mischief here and there won't hurt, _it was always fun to go against the rules_. When he comes back, he will make Sami proud.

Maybe it was time for a change.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :D
> 
> I haven't written in a while so I'm a little bit rusty and my ideas for this fic was all over the place. I had ideas that were supposed to go in here but didn't make it because I didn't wrote down a timeline somewhere, and usually I do.
> 
> So, sorry my fault.
> 
> But still, hope you enjoyed!


End file.
